


no wind, no rain

by Snickfic



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Diary/Journal, Drabble, Gen, Imprisonment, Infection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/pseuds/Snickfic
Summary: Day one: Ow.





	no wind, no rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [egelantier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/egelantier/gifts).



Day one: Ow.

Day three: It’s dark and humid like an armpit. It smells like piss because of the bucket in the corner. Peter’s split knuckles are probably infected. 

Day seven: A bionic hand would be cool. Peter would rather never feel his organic one again. He wishes he’d learned more songs from the Zune; he’s hummed through _Hollaback Girl_ two hundred thirty-eight times so far.

Day ten: If only Gamora were here. Or Drax. Anyone. 

Day ??: A lot of yelling. Everything’s fuzzy. Peter dreams he sees Rocket. _You found me_ , Peter says. 

_Of course we did, dumbass_ , Rocket says.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [just as fast as i can (no wind, no rain remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15518949) by [halfeatenmoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfeatenmoon/pseuds/halfeatenmoon)




End file.
